Electric vehicles use batteries that are enclosed in an enclosure or housing that is assembled to the vehicle body. The battery may be assembled to the vehicle body at a location that is spaced from the front, rear and sides of the vehicle. For example, the battery may be assembled below the passenger compartment, in the trunk, in front of the passenger compartment or in a longitudinally extending tunnel.
The battery must be protected from damage in a collision. The battery housing may be tightly packed with lithium ion battery packs or other types of battery cells. Deformation of the battery housing is to be avoided to prevent intrusion of the housing into the area housing the battery cells. Intrusions into the battery housing may rupture of battery cells and spill the contents of the battery cells.
When the battery housing is assembled in a central location in the vehicle, e.g. beneath the passenger compartment, limited crush space is available between the side of the vehicle body and the battery enclosure. More crush space is available between the battery enclosure and the front or rear ends of the vehicle. In either situation, there is a long felt and unfulfilled need for an efficient and effective lightweight structure for absorbing energy from a collision that minimizes battery enclosure deformation. The structure must have limited package space requirements while providing added stiffness to the battery enclosure assembly including the impact absorbing structure.
Some approaches to protecting the battery enclosure have proposed adding beams and cross members on the battery enclosure or extending outboard of the battery enclosure. These approaches add weight to the vehicle and require additional space to package the beams and cross members. Added weight is to be avoided because added weight adversely affects fuel economy. Increasing packaging space adversely affects vehicle design freedom.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.